


A Brief Interlude

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya comes home to find Rose in an aroused state after overhearing their roommate having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read the previous work in the series, Transvestic Statistic, if you want to understand exactly what's going on. This takes place right after.
> 
> This is surprisingly kink lite... well for me at least. First time writing Rosemary, so I hope you enjoy.

The house shared by Kanaya, her lover and their two friends stood seemingly dark and deserted from the street as she approached it. Her sharp eyes caught the dim flickering glow of light from the window of her and Rose's room. She smiled to herself; Rose was probably feeling a bit amorous to be breaking out candles. After the successful opening night of the play, which she received many compliments for the costuming, she was feeling a little flushed and amorous as well.

As quietly as she could, she entered the house and set her bag on the kitchen counter before making her way up the stairs to the second floor. When she reached the top of the staircase, she noticed that Karkat's door was firmly shut and light bled into the hall under it. Kanaya frowned as she heard what sounded like sobbing coming from the room. She slowed down and raised her hand to knock, but she was interrupted by a sharp 'pst' sound from down the hall.

She glanced up, hand still raised, to see her dearest Rose's head sticking out from behind their bedroom door. The blonde haired woman waved at her to come over almost, for Rose, frantically. She raised one eyebrow, spared a glance at the door and lowered her hand to walk towards the end of the hall. As she passed the door to the bathroom that Karkat and Gamzee shared, she faltered. The shower was going, but she glanced at Gamzee's door and could tell the artist was still out because his bedroom door was wide open.

As her brain tried to process what was going on, Rose sighed impatiently and stepped out to grab her arm and pull. This revealed that she was wearing quite the fetching black lace negligee. One strap slipped off her shoulder as she pulled Kanaya into the room and then shut the door quietly. Rose spun and threw her arms around Kanaya's shoulder before she pressed their lips together in a blazing hot kiss. Kanaya gasped in surprise and wrapped her own arms around Rose's shoulders to deepen the kiss further, moving her lips slow and languid against her lover's frenzy.

Rose pulled away suddenly with a gasp “Sorry about that,” she gasped. “I was planning on being a bit more subtle and underhanded with seducing you tonight, but after what I just saw and overheard, that plan was dragged into the streets and beaten to a pulp.”

“What did you see?” Kanaya questioned.

Rose laughed, her voice light and airy. “Oh, well it seems that I was right about our dear Karkat because he and his 'date' didn't know I was home because I left the lights off. I've just spent the last thirty minutes or so contemplating the psychology of a lesbian getting turned on to the sounds of her supposedly straight male roommate screwing his cross-dressing male friend into the mattress!”

Kanaya's mouth dropped open and then she grinned. “Breathe, Rose,” she said soothingly. Rose took two deep breaths. “Good, it's okay.”

“I won the wager,” Rose replied.

“I know,” Kanaya agreed. “But let's not talk about that now. I just want to focus on you. Let's pretend I just walked in, okay?”

Rose took another breath and nodded. She untangled her arms and nearly dashed over to their bed. It was a large four poster monstrosity made of wood with honest to goodness bed curtains picked out for their 'classic Victorian Era' feel. Rose slid on the bed and stretched out dramatically, her pale white skin contrasting against the warm dark brown tones of their comforter. Kanaya couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Rose's inner thighs at the hem of the negligee and the soft curve of her neck as she tilted her head back just so. “Why, hello there, Miss Maryam.” she purred, running a hand slowly over the curve of her hip and toying with the hem of the negligee.

Kanaya recognized where she was going with this and walked towards the bed with a smile. “Miss Lalonde, is there a reason you are stretched out in my bed in such a state of dishabille?”

Rose smirked and regarded her with the steady gaze of a cat. “Dearest heart, of course there is.” She patted the bed, “Come lay next to me and get comfortable.” Kanaya laughed and joined her on the bed. Rose hummed in pleasure and they kissed again, hands twining together as they laid next to each other. They parted and Rose murmured, “You surely cannot be comfortable in your finery. Why not take it off?”

Kanaya licked her lips and shimmied her soft blouse up and over her shoulders. Rose wrapped her arms around her waist to work at the fastener of her skirt and slowly unzipping the zipper. She leaned back on her elbows and flexed her hips up to help with the removal of the skirt, leaving her in white panties and bra that contrasted with the dusky tone of her skin. Rose laid her head on the expanse revealed, running her hands over Kanaya's back and hips. “Is this better?” Kanaya asked. Rose nodded and she continued with a scandalized tone, But, whatever will our families and society say?”

Rose's lips quirked in smile and she placed a soft kiss just below Kanaya's belly button. “They don't need to know, dearest love.”

Kanaya laughed and pulled Rose up by her arms to kiss her soundly. Rose made a pleased sound and wrapped her arms around Kanaya's neck. Slowly, they deepened the kiss, tongues running over and between lips, hands lazily stroking skin as if they had all the time in the world. Kanaya ran her nails lightly over Rose's shoulder, drawing a shiver from the other woman as she pulled back with a gasp. Rose kissed her cheek, then her jawline and finally moved to her earlobe. “Rose,” Kanaya sighed in pleasure as her earlobe was tugged at and the outer curve of her ear licked.

Rose hummed in response and moved to lay flushed against her, lips not leaving her skin. She placed her hand on Kanaya's curved belly and slowly traced her fingertips over skin towards her breasts. Kanaya shivered and echoed the motion in reverse from shoulder to bosom, cupping her beloved through the fabric of the negligee. Rose paused, panting slightly. “I think you might still be a bit uncomfortable,” she managed to say, tracing a finger along the underside of her breast.

Kanaya ran a thumb over neckline hem and skin. “I think you might be a little uncomfortable too.”

The next few moments were a blur of skin and cloth as they both eagerly stripped their remaining clothing from their bodies. “Let us take part in pure sapphic joy and know each other as Diana did with her nymphs, needing not the company of man.” Rose murmured before pulling her into another kiss, this one passionate and desperate, her hands stroking curves and tweaking hardened nipples teasingly.

Kanaya returned the touches and Rose broke off the kiss to bury her face in the other woman's neck, lightly lipping and biting the skin there as she moaned. “Do you want to use any toys tonight?” Kanaya asked.

Rose shook her head and replied “Just you, Kanaya, just like this, you and me.”

Kanaya sighed and moved her hand down slowly, touching skin delicately and reaching the well trimmed junction between her lover's legs. She found dampness already there as she gently stroked the swollen lips of Rose's labia. The other woman shuddered and returned the favor, teasing Kanaya with light touches from mound to ass. “Rose, I love you,” she sighed before kissing her again.

Rose shivered and moaned a muffled 'love you too' into Kanaya's mouth and fingers penetrated between her folds to dance delicately around her aching clit. Kanaya sighed and did the same, coaxing a soft mew from her lover. She shifted and her next stroke ran right over that bundle of nerves. Rose gasped and pressed her hips forward into the touch.

They rocked together, fingers pressed against each other, tongues dancing between their lips. Kanaya shivered as she could feel the heat in her belly build towards something sweet. Rose moved her lips down Kanaya's neck and shifted to press her on her back, legs twined together as she rocked down and against her body. Kanaya gasped as her hand was trapped between their bodies and Rose pinned the other above her head. “Rose...” she gasped, squirming under her.

“Yes, dear?” Rose replied as she flexed her hips again, grinding Kanaya's hand back into her own body. Kanaya shuddered and made a small pleading noise. “This okay?”

Kanaya nodded and let her body go limp. “Please, don't stop.” she replied, running her legs against Rose's. Rose smiled and kissed her before starting to rock against her body. Kanaya gasped and arched her entire body up to meet her lover's. “God, yes!”

Rose chuckled and with her free hand, pulled Kanaya's knee up to open her up further. Kanaya moaned as her hand was pressed even deeper between their swollen lips. “Dammit, don't make me do all the work,” Rose said, breathless above her. Kanaya tried to pull her one hand out of Rose's, but she was held firm. She wiggled the fingers of her other hand and Rose made a soft 'oh' noise and pressed against her harder. “Kanaya...” she moaned. “Yes, like that!”

They moved and before long, Kanaya was close, breathing and panting helplessly. She gasped softly and came without a sound, body writhing liked a pinned insect. Rose closed her eyes above her and joined her in orgasmic bliss with a few breathy gasps. They kissed, lips warm and soft, and Rose rolled off of her and let go of her wrists so they could snuggle, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Kanaya buried her face in Rose's hair and sighed contently. “Feel better?” she asked.

Rose chuckled and traced her fingertips over dusky skin languidly. “Much,” she replied. “How was the opening tonight?”

Kanaya smiled. “A roaring success, dearest heart... apparently both on-stage and off.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
